callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Valkyrie Rockets
The Valkyrie Rockets, previously known as the Archangel, is a seven-killstreak (six with Hardline) reward in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty: Black Ops The Valkyrie Rocket is a shoulder-launched rocket that the player fires from a launcher and then guides toward a target of their choosing, but is much harder to steer than an RC-XD, since the RC-XD can go forwards and backwards and even stop. The launched rocket can fly for 15 seconds, or for five seconds when boosted. It can explode anywhere the player wants it to. Attempting to steer the rocket upwards into the sky then diving it down works in some cases, however the player must keep in mind not to go too high, as the controller signal is limited: when a rocket is out of range, the player loses vision and control of rocket, and the rocket explodes. The rocket can be detonated in-flight by pressing the fire button. Although this may seem a waste, it is useful for when the rocket is about to pass by a player but does not have the time to turn. Campaign The Valkyrie is used two times during the campaign: *In the level "Executive Order" to shoot down Soyuz-2 after the team fails to prevent its launch. It was a prototype at this time, as "That's one hell of a way to test a prototype!" was remarked upon Soyuz-2's destruction. *In the level "Redemption" to shoot down the two Mi-8 Hip helicopters. If the two helicopters were taken down with one rocket, the "Double Whammy" achievement unlocks (Replaced by Strela-3 on the Wii). Multiplayer Upon getting a seven killstreak, the player is given an airdrop marker which will summon a transport helicopter to drop a package containing the launcher and two rockets. After being fired, the Valkyrie cannot brake or reverse but it can be boosted to go faster. If it hits a wall or object, the rocket will explode, possibly resulting in no kills. The Valkyrie can be used to shoot down some aircraft or used as an anti-personnel weapon. Without boost, it actually flies quite slowly, taking a good amount of time to reach the altitude of Spy Planes. Valkyrie Rockets can be shot out of the air by gunfire. If the player switches weapons or dies, the Valkyrie is lost. It is relatively unpopular online, as it is both difficult to control, and it is unlikely to get more than two kills, even though it is a seven killstreak. A good tactic would be to use it as if it were a Predator Missile, shooting it up into the air and getting a visual of the whole map. Damage-wise, the missile has a blast radius of 7.5 meters with 400 damage at the center and 100 damage at the edges. This results in an automatic kill of all enemies inside the blast radius not using Flak Jacket; however, as it does 400 damage, it can kill enemies using Flak Jacket in a radius of 2.85 meters. Although uncommon, it's possible to lock-on to and shoot down Valkyrie Rockets; however, due to the speed of the rocket and the unlikelihood of any major kills, it is not something one should worry about if using the killstreak. However, try to stay out of the path of enemy SAM Turrets, as it will lock-on to and shoot the Valkyrie down. Trivia *This killstreak was originally going to be awarded for a five killstreak and named the "Archangel" but was changed. *Originally the icon was white and bright, but like its name, it was later changed. *The Valkyrie Rocket Launcher appears to be a modified Strela-3 with a controlling device attached. When the player get to use the Valkyrie Rockets on Redemption, before they pick it up, the controlling device will not flash gold. Only the Strela-3 launcher will flash gold. *Although they appear in the Wii version campaign they do not appear in multiplayer due to the Wii's RAM and technical restrictions. *If the player is killed the moment they launch the rocket, they will lose control of the rocket and it will fly dead straight. *It is possible to destroy a Valkyrie Rocket while it is flying in air. Doing so will award the player a medal called 'Off The Air' and 100 points. **Claymores can detonate and potentially destroy Valkyrie Rockets should one fly close enough. *Strela-3 missiles can lock on and take down Valkyrie Rockets. *When someone kills another player using the Valkyrie Rockets, the hit markers will show but the notice telling who the player killed and the points earned will only show up when the player exits ADS. *The Valkyrie Rocket can destroy an enemy Gunship, Chopper Gunner, Care Package Helicopter, Counter-Spy Plane or Spy Plane in a single hit. *The actual rocket fired from the launcher is wider and about as long as the launcher itself. *There is a contract called "The Ride of the Valkyries", which is a reference to the song "Walkürenritt", which is German for the same as the contract's title. *There is a challenge proposed by Josh Olin during the first few weeks of the release is: to hit a Valkyrie Rocket with an RPG Missile, although this not been done yet. *Although the HUD of the Valkyrie is fuzzy with static, showing the scoreboard takes the static away. *Oddly, the Valkyrie Rockets can be destroyed by friendly fire as well. *Valkyrie Rockets will not collide with each other. Gallery Valkyrie_Rockets_1st_Person_BO.png|The Launcher Aiming-Valkyrie.jpg|The sights of the Valkyrie Rockets File:ELITE_Valkyrie_Rockets.png|The Valkyrie Rockets seen from Call of Duty ELITE Videos Video:Valkyrie Rockets Gameplay Montage|Gameplay of Valkyrie Rockets Video:Triple Kill Valkyrie Video:Valkyrie_Rocket_Bug_Glitch?|The Valkyrie Rocket Glitch Video:Shooting Down a Chopper Gunner with the Valkyrie Rockets!|Chopper Gunner destroyed by Valkyrie Rockets. ru:Ангел Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Killstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Launchers Category:Weapons